Al's Friendly Feline Acquaintance
by Kari Mezmaru
Summary: ...Oh, I still haven't given you a name to start with....How about...Milly?... And that came to be the name of Al's secret friend. His companion, which he saved, who was abandoned, off the street. Who even Ed doesn't know about.


**I just thought this would be cute, considering Al likes cats and all. It's not gonna be long, unless demand for it goes up. Now, on with the cute fanfic!**

* * *

Al stared at two cute green eyes staring back at him. It meowed in greeting and friendliness. The owner of these eyes was a small calico cat, only a kitten by its size. The little kitten was left there, abandoned, on the street, and how it had survived being killed by curiousity, Al did not know. It rubbed its head with its front left paw, closing its eyes briefly before turning them on him again. 

"_Meow_," it cried again, looking at him curiously. Al looked around, as if wary of somebody coming around the corner.

"What would happen if Brother found out? I could never keep this cat!" Al whispered to himself, instinctively rubbing the calico's head. It purred and nuzzled against his hand. Al made his choice. He opened his chest plate, revealing his hollow interior, and ushered the cat inside, closing it quickly as he heard Ed's voice around the corner.

"...Al! Where are you?" Ed called, looking around with his hands in his pockets.

"Here I am, Brother!" Al informed, coming up to his side. A small "Meow" escaped as Al ended his sentence.

"What was that?" Ed asked, curious of this distinct sound he heard.

"Nothing. C'mon, let's go get a place to stay." Al proceeded to walk forward, but Ed stopped him.

"Al...this isn't another cat is it?"

"Wh-What? No, it isn't! What would make you say that?" Al replied quickly, waving his hands in front of him showing to not worry.

"Al, open up your chest plate," Ed commanded. Al froze. "Do it now, Al," Ed repeated. Al tried to draw Ed away from the subject, but it failed and Ed stuck to his command. Al, grudgingly, revealed his hollow torso. There was a moment's silence.

"Oh, okay, let's go, Al," Ed told him, turning and walking off to the nearest inn.

"Uh...wha?" Al started, totally confused at what had just happened. He stared down to observe his torso, seeing it as completely empty. "Huh...?" He heard the feline climbed into one of his arms, to avoid being spotted by Ed. Al sighed, reattaching his chest plate on.

"Come on, Al! Hurry up!" Ed called, continuing to walk.

"Coming!" Al rushed off after his older brother, careful not to rock around the kitten in him.

* * *

"Ah, that was a good meal. They sure do know how to cook here," Ed commented, flopping down on his bed. He closed his eyes in content and satisfaction. Al nodded in agreement, even though he could not even taste the food. He moved away from Ed, hoping his older brother would not hear the calico kitten if it meowed or anything. 

"What's up, Al? Something wrong?" Ed wondered, opening his eyes to peer at him with a golden gaze.

"Nothing, Brother. Nothing, really..." Al answered. He sat on the couch, his back to Ed. Ed looked at him confused for a moment, then closed his eyes, falling to sleep. He had figured Al wanted to sleep on the couch for that night.

Ed had fallen asleep on the bed, his left arm behind his head. Al was still awake, carefully creeping quietly to obtain milk and food for the kitten. He opened his chest plate, and it leaped out to land on the floor gracefully, without a sound. He closed his chest plate, grabbing milk out of their room's fridge. He poured the white liquid into a bowl, and allowed the calico to sip out of it. It purred, staring up at him. Al sat down next to it, rubbing its head.

"Do you like it?...Oh, I still haven't given you a name to start with," he whispered to it. "Hm...how about...Milly?" The newly-named cat gazed up at him, meowing softly as if agreeing. "Now, if only I could figure out a way to keep Brother from finding you out, Milly..." Al pondered a moment. The cat rubbed its head again, blinking sleepily. It paced over next to Al and curled up beside him. He got up, getting a few pillows from the couch and placing them in a secret clearing next to a cabinet near the wall. He then got in front of it, and sat in a position as if he was sleeping sitting up. Milly curled up into a ball, its chest heaving slowly up and down as it drifted off to sleep. Al, too, began to "hibernate", his red eyes blanking out from his helmet.

* * *

**Eh...is turning into **_**something**_**, to say the least. But I just had this idea right after I saw my brother playing "Fullmetal Alchemist: Curse of the Crimson Elixer" and pointed out a cat in a box. He approached it, and there was a cutscene where Al takes the cat with him, having Ed chase him around. But Al and his like for cats was cute, so I decided on a fanfic.**


End file.
